


Who Owns Kadara?

by TransAsamiSato



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAsamiSato/pseuds/TransAsamiSato
Summary: Reyes gets Ryder in BIG trouble with Sloane. Luckily, Sloane's idea of "trouble" might not be much of a punishment for Ryder.





	

Ryder should’ve known that when Reyes Vidal invited her out for a night on the town, things might get a little out of hand. But she never expected to be going through the personal belongings of the most powerful woman on Kadara. 

“Whatever we’re looking for better be worth it, Reyes. This isn’t the kind of thing I want to do on a whim.” The storeroom was cramped, filled with boxes of odds and ends, some potentially salvageable tech, some low-grade artwork, and a whole lot of alcohol. It looked like when Sloane left the Nexus she didn’t have much time to pack. 

“Here! Got it!” Reyes pulled a metal bottle out of one of the higher boxes. “This is the finest bottle of whiskey in Andromeda. Over 600 years old. And Sloane wants it for herself.”

“Are you kidding me? We could’ve gotten killed-” Before Ryder could finish her sentence, the doors behind her slid open. Standing before her was Sloane Kelly, holding a Carnifex at her waist, flanked by two turian guards in full Outcast gear, each holding an M-8 Avenger. Reyes was usually quick to speak, but he was frozen in place, right hand quivering on the neck of the bottle. Ryder opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Sloane broke the silence.

“You really thought I would be dumb enough to let a smuggler and an Initiative lackey in my private storeroom? I’m disappointed, Vidal. I thought you knew better.” She vaguely gestured towards Reyes with her Carnifex, and the guards approached him. One yanked the whiskey from his hand while the other pulled his arms behind his back and began placing him in handcuffs. Sloane walked slowly towards the guards, always keeping Ryder in her view. Without looking, she reached out a hand to accept the bottle of whiskey. 

“Take Vidal downstairs. I’ll deal with the Pathfinder myself.” As she said this, she holstered her Carnifex and gripped Ryder’s upper arm. Ryder felt the muscles in her chest tighten with fear, and then felt the front of her pants tighten for an entirely different reason. Sloane nodded her head to the side, as though inviting Ryder to follow. Sloane pulled Ryder back through the throne room, off the side, and into what looked to be her private chambers. Once they were through the door, she released the iron grip on Ryder’s bicep, and gestured to an open chair. Ryder sat. 

“Vidal was half-right about this whiskey you know. It _is_ the finest bottle in Andromeda. But he was wrong when he said I wanted it all for myself.” Sloane had poured the whiskey into two tumblers, and was now holding one out to Ryder. 

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“I’m offering my guest a drink. Have they forgotten manners since I left the Nexus?” Ryder hesitated before taking the glass and lifting it to her lips. Just a small sip, but it burned going down her throat. Ryder took a deep breath and moved her gaze up to look at Sloane. Her face was impossible to read. All hard lines and tension. Her eyes - one brown, one blue - had a quiet fire to them, like she was casually planning exactly how to destroy everyone who had ever wronged her. The scar tissue to the left of her mouth made it hard to tell if she was scowling or just examining Ryder carefully. She took a sip of her whiskey. 

“Vidal’s been a thorn in my side for months now, you showing up and giving him a hand has officially elevated him to the status of an actual opponent. You think you can walk all over me. Back at the Nexus, they thought the same. But this isn’t the Nexus. This is Kadara. My city, my planet.” Ryder wasn’t sure how it had happened, but before she had time to react, Sloane was standing directly in front of her, one knee forced between Ryder’s legs, pushing them apart softly. Sloane’s right hand was grasping Ryder’s chin, her thumb just grazing Ryder’s bottom lip. She lifted slightly, pushing Ryder’s head back. Ryder placed her glass on the arm of the chair. With her left hand, she pushed the encroaching knee back, as with her right she pulled Sloane’s arm away from her chin, and stood to face her. The only problem was that Sloane was at least a head taller than her. A small half-smile crept onto Sloane’s face, the only obvious emotion Ryder had ever seen her display. Ryder felt it in her stomach, and lower. Only inches separated them now. Sloane wrapped a powerful arm around Ryder’s lower back and closed the distance between them, locking her lips on Ryder’s. Ryder almost feigned resistance, but as she melted into the kiss she felt a growing hardness between Sloane’s legs. Sloane turned around, Ryder still locked in her arms, and began pushing her backward, occasionally pausing the kiss to breathe or bite at Ryder’s neck. 

Ryder was almost completely overwhelmed, swept away in the torrent of lust railing against her. With each kiss, each bite, she felt her body growing warmer. Suddenly it felt as though she was wearing far too many clothes. She stepped backwards, again and again, keeping Sloane just close enough to keep kissing her. Then she felt something hard slam into the small of her back. She stopped, opening her eyes, and saw that she had been backed against a counter, the half-empty bottle of whiskey resting on it, along with other odds and ends. Sloane took advantage of the momentary surprise and pushed her leg between Ryder’s thighs once again. Continuing her barrage of kisses and bites on Ryder’s face and neck, Sloane began to snake an arm around, underneath Ryder’s shirt, and down into her pants. Now with her hand between Ryder’s formal pants and the panties underneath, she could just feel the outline of the Pathfinder’s hard cock. A sharp intake of breath escaped Ryder as Sloane’s fingers ran deftly along the length of her cock before pausing to make small circles on the head. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, the fingers were noticeably absent. Ryder moved herself up, following Sloane’s receding touch. Sloane moved around Ryder and swept everything off the counter in one motion, spilling the bottle of whiskey to the floor. Suddenly “the finest bottle in Andromeda” seemed to be of no concern. Then the fingers were back, under her shirt, on her waist. Sloane placed one hand on either side of Ryder’s torso, and then lifted. With impressively little effort, she pulled Ryder off of her feet and sat her down on the counter. Using her already established position, Sloane began lifting up Ryder’s shirt, and biting and sucking on the soft skin underneath. 

“P-please…” That single word left Ryder’s lips, almost involuntarily. She looked up at Sloane with half-lidded eyes and an open mouth, begging for release. Almost immediately, Sloane removed her hands and took a step back.

“You’ve forgotten who’s in charge, haven’t you, Pathfinder?” The amused half-smile reappeared. “If you want to cum, you’ll have to work for it. Understood?” Ryder nodded emphatically, willing to do just about anything in that moment. Sloane returned her hands to Ryder, this time unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down almost too slowly, making sure to run her hands down the entire length of Ryder’s legs, then back up again to take hold of her panties. Ryder lifted up slightly to help Sloane maneuver them off, and, as they slid past, her cock sprang free. While using her left hand to finish removing the panties, Sloane moved her right to Ryder’s cock and began stroking it slowly. 

“You want to cum, Pathfinder? You really, really want to cum?” Ryder nodded, even more emphatically than before. “Well I wouldn’t want to deny you that.” Using her omni-tool, Sloane squeezed a small line of lubricant onto the forefinger of her right hand. Seeing this, Ryder took in another sharp, deep breath. Sloane spread Ryder’s legs apart and reached her right hand down below her cock, to find the quivering entrance of her ass. She slid that first finger in and Ryder closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. With the insertion of a second finger, she lowered her lips down to reach the head of Ryder’s cock, and parted them slightly to allow just the smallest amount of her prey to enter her mouth. Her fingers were now working in and out of Ryder at an increasing pace, and she quickly ran her tongue along the slit of Ryder’s cock. The small motion was met with a satisfying gasp from the woman beneath her. Continuing to fuck Ryder with her fingers, Sloane now took the entire length of her cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, slowly at first, but soon building to match the pace of her fingers. Just as she was reaching a fever pitch and could feel Ryder starting to tighten around her, Sloane pulled her mouth off of Ryder’s cock and pulled her fingers from her ass. Ryder let out a soft whimper at the sudden absence. 

“Don’t worry, Pathfinder. You’ll get your release.” Sloane undid her belt, unzipped her pants, and pulled out her cock. It was easily eight inches, if not more, and Ryder’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. Sloane squeezed more lubricant from her omni-tool onto her cock, and began slowly stroking it, making sure it was as hard as possible. Almost subconsciously, Ryder spread her legs wider. 

“Good, good. You ready for my cock?” Sloane smiled for a third time, this time looking slightly more mischievous than before. 

“Yes, please, God, please.” Without another word, Sloane held Ryder’s thigh with her left hand and pushed her cock into Ryder’s ass with her right. With every inch, Ryder shuddered and grew tighter. Once she was all the way in, she moved her right hand to Ryder’s other leg and lifted both legs so Ryder’s knees were about on the level of her shoulders. Ryder thought she just might fall apart, but then Sloane started moving. She slowly pulled back until her cock was almost out Ryder, and then slammed it back in, forcing it to the hilt. Ryder’s legs shook at the impact, and then Sloane did it again. And again. She began to find a rhythm, and with each thrust Ryder let out a moan, growing in volume. Each time she thrust inward, Sloane was working her way closer to Ryder’s prostate, and when she finally hit it Ryder’s whole body tensed around her. Sloane stopped moving, head of her cock pressed hard against that spot deep inside Ryder’s ass. She leaned in close, and whispered in Ryder’s ear.

“Now, Pathfinder. Who owns Kadara?”

“S-Sloane Kelly.” Ryder said after a moment of hesitation.

“Good.” Sloane reached her right hand down and began slowly stroking Ryder’s cock. “And who owns Heleus?”

“Sloane Kelly.” Ryder said almost without thinking. 

“Right answer again, Pathfinder.” She increased the speed of her strokes, and moved her cock slightly, still deep inside Ryder’s ass. “And now, most importantly, who owns your tight little Pathfinder ass?”

“Sloane Kelly!” Ryder practically shouted the name, and, upon hearing the answer she wanted, Sloane pulled back for one last thrust and sped up her hand on Ryder’s cock even further. At the same time as her cock hit Ryder’s prostate, she pulled her hand, slow and tight, up the length of Ryder’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Ryder yelled as Sloane finally let her finish, hot white cum spilling out of her cock, onto Sloane’s hand, and onto her own stomach. Sloane raised her right hand to her lips and licked up every last drop of Ryder on her. 

“You taste good, Pathfinder.” Sloane pulled her cock out of Ryder’s ass and Ryder shuddered and released all of the tension in her body. Completely exhausted, Ryder raised her head to look at the woman who had just fucked her brains out. Sloane raised an eyebrow. 

“Now now Pathfinder, who said we were done? I still haven’t cum, have I?” Ryder’s jaw dropped again, and then Sloanes hands were back on her waist. In one motion, Sloane flipped Ryder over onto her stomach and pulled her waist back so her toes were just touching the ground. She reached her right hand forward and held Ryder’s head against the countertop, while with her left she forced her cock deep into Ryder’s ass once again. This time, Sloane didn’t bother with buildup. She didn’t bother trying to find Ryder’s prostate or even consider the woman underneath her as anything but a hole to be fucked. A bead of sweat formed on Sloane’s brow, and she started breathing heavily for the first time. Her hands were on Ryder’s waist, pulling the Pathfinder back onto her cock again and again, thrusting deeper and deeper. Ryder was practically screaming now as Sloane’s cock rammed into her repeatedly. Then, with one final thrust, Sloane finished inside of her. Ryder could feel the spot of warmth growing deep inside, and then suddenly Sloane was gone. Her hands were absent from Ryder’s waist, and her cock absent from Ryder’s ass. Ryder didn’t even have the energy to lift her head and look for where Sloane had gone, so she just lay there, a trail of cum dripping out of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be honest, we all want Sloane to do this to us.


End file.
